The Smile of Haruhi Suzumiya
by The Burning Cheese
Summary: With the middle school reunion approaching as well as the anniversary of the formation of the SOS Brigade, everything seems hectic but fairly normal for Kyon. However, an unforeseen danger arrives at the doorstep as he must somehow find a surprise present for Haruhi by the anniversary or risk the destruction of the time plane itself.


[A/N] Foreword: I had been pondering for a good part of the day on whether to begin this, possibly wondering where to begin, or structuring the thoughts within my mind into a coherent story, or even whether I would actually go through with it at all. In the end, I had finally decided to see it through, at least for now, that I would type my thoughts down and see where in the internet it leads me, whether it be a dark, deserted corner or a lively discussion forum. Either way, at least for now I have made the impulsive decision to begin something which hopefully I can look back upon with pride rather than embarrassment. I suppose it would not be wrong to call this a passion project of mine.

It is recommended that you finish the eleventh installment of the light novels so that it is easier to understand and comprehend the story, although I would like to believe that it is not required. However, I do recommend the support of Tanigawa-san's works. After all, none of us would be here looking upon this page if not for his hard work. I have never regarded myself as an individual with a talent for literature or articulation, but I hope that I at least provide some entertainment for the fans of the series. Chronologically, the story would be set after the eleventh light novel, using this point in time as a reference just in case (or in the hopes of) Tanigawa-san picking up the pen (or the keyboard) and continuing with the series. I apologize for the somewhat drawn-out musings I have typed out in the foreword, and without further ado, I introduce to you; (At this point, I spent a while thinking of an appropriate title, but finally came up with:)

 **The Smile of Haruhi Suzumiya**

 **Prologue**

It was Friday, nearing the end of April.

Spring was still going strong, but it was as if Summer had been wanting to squeeze itself in early to compensate for the lack of Autumn last year. I don't know if it has anything to do with Haruhi's powers, but as I have said last year, humans ought to take care of it before it is too late. As for me, I will be cheering them on while I sit in my room playing video games. Shamisen, on the other hand, seemed to be unfazed by this development and continued to prance about my room, saving himself from the grasp of my sister.

Ever since the incident with the bastard Fujiwara, things had been calming down, and I had not seen even a hint of Kyouko Tachibana or that creepy alien Kuyou, or for that matter, Yasumi Watahashi who Koizumi claimed to be a figment of Haruhi's imagination subconsciously made real. Since he undeniably is the expert of the going-ons within Haruhi's mind, I suppose I can do little else but to trust his analysis.

At school today, Haruhi seemed to look bored- no, the better word would be lost. Normally, she would either be listening intently or just face down on her table with her small back slowly rising and falling. As usual, she had dragged me to the teacher's podium after school, disregarding whoever was on cleaning duty for the day and try to drill the knowledge of various subjects into my head, and to even my own surprise, actually succeeding. Today's lecture from Haruhi-sensei was on mathematics, but I had noticed something strange. Haven't we gone through this part of the material already?

"I have! You however, are far from understanding the content. Don't you remember? Last year, you copied Nagato and Koizumi's homework during the last day of the summer break. You can't learn something if you haven't actually thought about it, Kyon!" she tapped on my head lightly with a rolled up A4 paper as if it was some slapstick act. "If you think you do, then solve all the problems on this page."

Sure enough, I was unable to answer most of the questions on the page. I wondered if I actually didn't know the answers, or if it was so because Haruhi believed that I wouldn't be able to. Why are we doing it now, anyways?

"Hmm…" Haruhi seemed deep in thought, looking up and putting a finger to her own lips. "I have a feeling that there's going to be a surprise review quiz sometime next week, and these-"she pointed to a few questions on the paper. "-would be sure to turn up!" She showed her usual incandescent smile, as if it was some sort of omen.

As usual, I sighed and went along. For one, I had been lately convinced that I really had to work on my academics. On top of that, Haruhi's instincts are uncanny in predicting exams and its contents. Regardless whether she was just that smart or if they come up only because she expects them to, there is no escaping her clutches once she goes on a roll. Our study session continued for a while until I managed to answer all of the questions correctly then I was immediately dragged off by the wrist to the Literature Club room as soon as I finished packing my bag.

While I have to knock on the Club room's door as I enter, the brigade leader surpasses all restrictions and barged into the room before letting go of my wrist and allowing me to close the door behind me. Within the small room was the eternal fixture of the club, the goddess (and alien) Yuki Nagato, her head tilted downwards as she diligently flipped through a book thick enough that it looked like it can cause some real injuries. Although she did not react to us entering the room, I am always glad to see her sitting there quietly in the corner of the room. The SOS Brigade would undoubtedly feel empty without her here.

Sitting at the table in the middle of the room, with a never-ending painted smile on his face was none other than Itsuki Koizumi who never ceases to look like a supermodel no matter what he does. He raised a hand in greetings, opening his mouth to speak. "Good afternoon, Suzumiya-san."

"Hello everyone!" Haruhi shouted at the top of her lungs as she raised a hand up high. As she did so, however, there was a loud exclamation from within the room, followed by the sounds of glasses clanging.

"Ahh, the tea!" a mousey, sweet voice rang out from the side of the room. As expected, the upperclassman Mikuru Asahina-san, beautifully dressed in her maid costume was standing with her back to us, apparently unaware of Haruhi's dynamic entrance until just now. "Sorry…" she lowered her voice, turning around with a slight frown. Please don't frown, Asahina-san! It would only break my heart! "Your tea, Kyon-kun, it spilled over…"

Don't worry, Asahina-san. I don't mind at all, and same seemed to go for Haruhi as well, as she seemed to be playing into the brigade leader's idea of a clumsy maid.

"I'll get another cup ready immediately. Sorry to make you wait, Kyon-kun." Asahina-san seemed to have gathered her composure, showing me a hint of an unbelievably cute smile. As long as you smile like that, I wouldn't mind waiting a hundred years.

"Would you like a round?" Koizumi began to speak, undoubtedly to me who was his only board game opponent in the brigade. I turned towards the table as Haruhi made her way to the computer, spotting a small chess set carefully laid out in front of the vice leader. I dropped my bag off at the foot of the table, sitting down opposite him.

Why not? It's not like we have anything to do here unless Haruhi comes up with some crazy idea or we get an unexpected visitor anyways. I also don't remember whether black or white goes first.

"I seem to recall that white has the opening move." Koizumi began with a shrug, still smiling as if the expression had been chiseled into his face. I had a feeling that it would be another one of his long, annoying philosophical ponderings that does not actually lead anywhere. "Would you like the white or black side then?" I shrugged before moving one of the white pawns in front of me forwards two squares. "However, with the symmetrical layout of the pieces, does it actually matter which color makes the first move? Would it not be a waste of energy to rotate the board around had I wanted to go first, instead of just allowing black to go first?" he continued, mirroring my move on his side of the board.

"What's your point?" I replied, moving my knight out from behind the wall of pawns.

"I'm merely wondering whether it actually makes a difference. After all, according to the rules, the pieces serve the exact same purposes and follow the same guidelines regardless of color. Therefore, wouldn't the difference merely be up to our perception?"

Perception?

"Exactly. With our perception that white must go first, we made it so. What if I had said before we began that black makes the first move instead? We would perceive that black must go first, and in turn follow up our belief with the appropriate action. Perhaps what I am saying is, just because it was in the rules, we assume it is true. For an instance…" picking up the pawn he moved earlier, Koizumi placed it onto the same square as my king.

"That's cheating." I narrowed my eyes, looking up to his smiling face, dumbfounded.

"It would only be cheating if I were to perceive that the rules you play by is correct, would it not? If I genuinely think that the move I just made was legitimate, then by my beliefs, it would be completely fine. Of course, with the immense power governing those rules, whether it is the rules of physics, common law or the guidelines for a simple board game like this, my belief would be quickly rejected by the masses that hold a differing opinion." He then slowly raises his face towards me, his expression unchanged. Perhaps seeing my irritation, he dropped the topic as he usually does. "Ahh, apologies. Please bear with my idle musings. I was merely wondering…" he retracted his pawn back to its original location, before moving another one forwards a single square. "…how powerful Suzumiya-san must be, to be able to have her perceptions be true, no matter the odds. If only she was aware of it, of course. She is truly awe-inspiring, if not a little bit frightening."

We continued as we were for a while in silence as I gave sideways glances towards Haruhi a few times, thinking of what crazy plans she will drag us into next. Of that, I have no doubt. It is not a matter of whether she will have an idea, but a matter of when. I slouched a little bit, feeling that it is the calm before the storm.

"Check." Koizumi drew attention back to the game, where he had brought his queen up diagonally a few spaces away from my king. I moved a pawn forwards a square to block the check.

Hey Koizumi, haven't you noticed anything strange about Haruhi today?

In response, he laughed softly before returning to smiling. "I did not think you would notice. To be honest, it has been bothering me as well. Although it was not of a significant amount, closed spaces have begun to appear more frequently in the past few weeks. The celestials are once again docile, but nevertheless we had to get rid of it, else it would not be erased. It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Sasaki-san, would it?"

Sometimes I feel like Koizumi has more powers hidden away than he let me in on. Well, not exactly, you see, but during lunch…

I had just been staring out the window for a very long time during the literature class that I did not realize that the bell had rung and everyone was getting up or bringing out their lunchboxes. I only noticed once Kunikida had tapped me on the shoulder that it was lunchtime and that Haruhi has disappeared from the seat behind me. She had gone the cafeteria, no doubt. For someone who can cook such amazingly delicious food, she really should have brought more lunch boxes. To be honest, one thing I can never deny about Haruhi is that her cooking is the best I have ever tasted in my life. Is there anything that she is not good at?

Taniguchi had sat down backwards in the chair in front of me, his lunchbox out at the ready. Kunikida, on the other hand, dragged an empty seat nearby and sat to the side, politely sitting down and forming a small triangle between the three of us.

"Hey, Kyon." Kunikida grabbed my attention. I returned the greetings before he continued. "I just got word about the middle school reunion." He continued as I began to notice that Taniguchi had begun to make a wily face similar to the one where I ran into him in front of the station several weeks ago as I left the café with Sasaki and Kuyou, who is his ex-girlfriend. For now, he seemed to be biding his time waiting for the right moment to speak, but I already saw it coming from a mile away.

I had totally forgotten about the reunion on the account of all the crazy events that went down when Haruhi literally split the world into two timelines. That's a good enough excuse, right? Either way, Kunikida, what do you have to report?

"I know it's a bit sudden, but there was a lot of logistics involved. Lots of people to take into account for when everybody is free. We've decided that it'll be after school on Monday. As for the place, it's difficult to describe, would you just like to head over there with me on Monday?" I shrugged. As long as Haruhi does not come up with some spontaneous SOS Brigade expedition, there shouldn't be a problem. But why did no one ask me when I was free at all? I scratched my head. Was I so unmemorable that everyone had forgotten about me?

Kunikida giggled gently before replying. "Of course not, Kyon. I did ask Sasaki-san about it, but she said that you won't have a problem either way." Of course she said that. Sasaki knows me too well that she could guess whether I was free or not. To be honest, it did not surprise me, considering how she said that I had not changed at all since the third year of middle school. I began to wonder if Sasaki had retained some of the reality warping powers that was transferred to Haruhi after all. Hold on, Kunikida, you got in touch with Sasaki?

"Yes. Sasaki-san called me at home last night. She told me that I could just tell you today since we're in the same high school class anyways." While it is rather troublesome, I suppose there is no arguing with her flawless logic. But she was the one who said out of the blue when I first ran into her this year that we're close friends, wasn't she? Is that any way to treat your close friend? Yare yare.

"Fufu…" A voice I had been anticipating rang out from across the table. Taniguchi had let out a laugh that was uncannily similar to Sasaki's constant chuckling before swallowing a mouthful of food. "Hey Kunikida, I think Kyon's jealous of you." He let out a crooked smile on his stupid looking face. Of course I'm not jealous. When are you going to knock it off with the matchmaking? Is there no possibility of friendship between a man and a woman for you?

"Of course not. You can pretend there is, but can you not feel the belligerent sexual tension, Kyon!? Can you honestly say to my face that there is nothing that has ever been going on between you and Sasaki, or you and Suzumiya, for that matter!?" He pointed at me accusingly, chopsticks in hand hovering several inches from my face.

"Yes." I swatted his hand away dismissively. I would never date Haruhi, now that would be a nightmare. And if I wanted to date Sasaki, I would have done so two years ago. Besides, neither of them are interested in relationships. Sure, both of them might seem attractive, but once they start talking…

"Ha! So you admit that they are attractive! You're right, Kunikida, Kyon is totally into weird girls. Hey Kyon, Kunikida, maybe you could bring me along and introduce me to some lady friends? I'm still canvassing the freshmen but there's no harm in expanding your range right?" Taniguchi maintained his wry smile while Kunikida just smiled at me and shrugged, trying to stay out of the conversation as much as possible.

It was a good thing that Taniguchi did not go to the same middle school as us; otherwise he would have bugged me non-stop. "Besides, don't tell me I'm the one who's into weird girls when you were the one who dated Kuyou Suo." I retorted, and at the mention of the Sky Canopy Domain alien, Taniguchi's smile turned bitter and he froze up akin to a deer in headlights. How he had managed to form any basis of communication with Kuyou was beyond me. Where even the great Yuki Nagato or the Integrated Data Thought Entity had failed, this dummy who sits before me had somehow succeeded, although given that the alien mistook him for me. In fact, Taniguchi, Sasaki might even bring her along, and I would be happily to reunite the both of you once again.

"I-I think I totally forgot that I had something to do Monday afternoon." He began to recover from the shock, continuing. "I'm sorry, I'd love to go, but I think I'll pass." Taniguchi went back to devouring his lunch, turning around. Seeing that I had finished the exchange with Taniguchi, Kunikida leaned forwards to grab my attention once again.

"Kyon, Sasaki-san also passed along a message on the phone."

Oh? What did she say?

"She said 'remember to dress well'. I think we're having a western style formal for the reunion."

A formal? You mean I have to rent a suit? Sudo really wanted to impress Okamoto, doesn't he…

"I see… so that's what happened." Koizumi said with a curtly nod. "Since it's been going on for the past couple of weeks and you just learned that information today, I doubt that these events are related. While Suzumiya-san may have the power akin to a god, she is not omniscient. If she is, then it would be very troublesome for both of us." He chuckled while I looked over to Haruhi to make sure that her improbably good ears has not caught us.

Her glare raised up from the screen and locked on to mine, instantly making me turn back to the chess game. Koizumi continued his monologue. "A suit? It would certainly be interesting to see you in a suit, I suppose. How about if the 'Organization' lends you one? Don't worry, you wouldn't owe us anything." He tilted his head to the side, his everlasting smile unmoving. "Just consider it as something that piqued my interest, or a reward for saving the universe and Suzumiya-san on multiple occasions, if you may."

Well thanks, I guess. But we still don't know what's bothering Haruhi.

"Hmm…" Koizumi raised a hand to his chin, leaning back in his chair and seemingly in deep thought. "To be honest, I would prefer if you do not go to the reunion at all just to be on the safe side, but I don't think I have the capability to stop you this time. If I may offer a theory?"

Go ahead. I'm drawing a blank anyways.

"You do remember what day it will soon be, don't you?"

It would be May soon, so obviously, I do. In fact, I even have that day marked in my calendar. How does it have anything to do with closed spaces, though?

"I think that Suzumiya-san may be overstressing herself over it. It may not seem so on the surface, but I can assure you that Suzumiya-san cares a great deal about that day."

Enough to create closed spaces?

"Absolutely. However, it is hardly a world-ending situation. I believe as long as we can hold the fort until that day, we will be fine. I am afraid that I will have to clock in quite a lot of overtime between now and then, though."

I pity you sometimes, Koizumi… check. I moved my rook vertical to his king, forcing it into a corner.

Koizumi chuckled lightly once again, moving the king into the corner before continuing. "I am glad to see that you care about my well-being, but I am confident that it is nothing beyond my abilities. However, isn't there something you should be focusing on for that day?"

Something I should be focusing on for that day? I spent a while racking my brain for something that I have to do, before widening my eyes in panic after I realized that I should have written something down on my calendar.

Koizumi seemed to have caught on with my thought, and brought a finger to his forehead "Exactly. You obtained, or rather; you will obtain a present for Suzumiya-san for that day. I suggest that you work on it immediately, since you claim that you will do it in the future. Asahina-san will probably know more than me in that department. Although I don't know whether it is classified information or not, I think both of us can guess what would happen if an event in the past or the present does not correspond with the future…"

I barely made a noise whispering. I had never thought of it that way before. Correct me if I'm wrong, Koizumi, but if I do not get that present for Haruhi… the time plane would be…

"It is merely a conjecture, but you should confirm it with Asahina-san nonetheless. Yes, I am afraid that if you were to fail to obtain a present for Suzumiya-san, we may risk the integrity of the time plane itself."

I sighed. "Yare yare…"

 **-Prologue End-**

[A/N] Afterword(8/6/2015): Going back over the prologue and making proper translations, I formed the opinion to use 'Yare yare' for Kyon's catchphrase (which actually seems to mean 'good grief', but I may be incorrect. If so, please leave a PM/review telling me so and I will work on correcting it) instead of an English translation, as I found that the Japanese version possesses the type of tone and articulation that better fits the scenes and situation given in what I have written so far, as well as serving the desired impact of semi-emulating Tanigawa-san's (or at least the English translator's) use of language.

I had hoped for more feedback, but since there does not seem to be much of it I will instead choose to progress on as I have and see what I could come up with.


End file.
